cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Markos
Markos was the leader of the Traveler subculture of witches, and one of the most powerful witches of all time. Early Life Markos was close to fellow Travelers Silas and Qetsiyah, but became estranged from Silas' fiancee when Qetsiyah created the immortality spell. He was later killed defending Silas, and his followers were cursed to be plagued via natural disasters by witches loyal to Qetsiyah whenever they tried to settle as a tribe. He is also Silas' brother. Mystic Falls Flashbacks He possesses Matt and later confronts Silas. The Originals Season 1 In Buried Beneath, he kills Thierry at the docks and remarks that he "likes" the French Quarter. In Revivify, he uses the energy left by Esther's death to jumpstart a ritual to seal off the Ancestors and essentially eliminate Ancestral Magic so that the coven may be slaughtered. He offers asylum to Lenore and Kaleb. His powers have grown substantially for unknown reasons, powers he has also granted to Genevieve Thorne and Julien Hudson. While does not appear in Let Her Go, he is mentioned in a conversation between Julien and Susanna Delacroix. Julien observes that Markos needs a full moon for another important spell (presumably his master plan) and Susanna complains that she is being kept in the dark. In Falling Slowly, after several bouts of athletic sex with Genevieve, he kills Julien to recharge his powers and soundly defeats Klaus, Elijah, and Kol and rescues Genevieve after the witch remorsefully removes her fading memory spell from the brothers. That night, he greets Dahlia and Freya in the shipyard. He unveils his master plan in Pretty Wicked Things: to resurrect Dahlia. He engages in civil discourse with Klaus and Elijah and leaves the party to begin the spell, with Dahlia's disembodied spirit watching him. In The Destroyer, he succeeds in resurrecting Dahlia and learns that Genevieve is pregnant with his child. Genevieve soon murders him with wolfsbane-laced bullets to protect herself and her child from him. It is later discovered that Genevieve's child is Klaus'. Allies * Nadia Petrova * Dahlia * Rachel Correa (deceased) * Susanna Delacroix (deceased) * Julien Hudson (deceased) * Kieran O'Connell (deceased) * Papa Tunde * Lenore (deceased) * Kaleb (deceased) * Hannah Labonair (deceased) Appearances * 6/78 (TO) * 5/5 (TDD) * 4/40 (TSD) * 15 (Total) (TDD) (5/5) * The Mind Is Its Own Place * Solitude Sometimes Is Best Society * Wounds of Deadly Hate * Into The Wild Abyss * Who Overcomes By Force (The Sulez Dynasty S1) (4/8) * Pilot (flashbacks) * Sacrilege (flashbacks) * The Fallen (flashbacks) * Sacrifice (flashbacks) (TO S1) (6/24) * Buried Beneath (cameo) * Revivify * Falling Slowly * All I Need * Pretty Wicked Things * The Destroyer Trivia * He is the main antagonist of The Originals: Family Affair. Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Characters Category:The Originals Season 1 Characters Category:The Dark Dimension Characters Category:Witches Category:Terrorists Category:The Originals Season 1 Antagonists Category:The Cabal Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Deists Category:Terrans Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 1 Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 1 Antagonists